skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
One Shot Left
One Shot Left is a punk rock band from Medicine Hat, Alberta. Signed in 1998, the band members celebrated their 10 year anniversary in May 2008 with a series of three concerts in their hometown. Biography The story of One Shot Left started back in 1995 from the ashes of the pop-punk band Seven Ate Nine when the guys attented high school. In 1998 the band recorded a homemade demotape that caught the attention of the label Meter Records. I always wondered how that demotape sounded, because the songs they put the same year on the split Wet Feet with Darryl's Grocery Bag and Guilt Trip are amazing! Well, the same year the band did his first tour in the western part of Canada and were already planning a new album. Funny fact : 3 of the songs off that album also appeared as instrumental versions on a instructional welding video distributed to technical schools across North America !!?? This is in 2000 that the new album (Something To Be Reckoned With) saw the light and it got great success amongst skatepunk/punkrock fans. In 2001 the band started a cross-Canadian tour as their popularity was good and they were backed by a good label. But soon after, One Shot Left changed their style a lot, and their latest release Restitution cant be considered as Skate-punk, although I think its a good album in the style that they now play. One Shot Left is definitly one of the good skatepunk bands that came out of Canada! Members: *Jeff Barrett - Vocals/Guitar *Chad Schiebelbein - Drums *Blair Cooney - Guitar/Vocals *Corey Tapp - Bass Studio recordings and performances After their first Western Canada tour in 1998, One Shot Left released six new songs on a split CD entitled Wet Feet. The two other bands featured on the CD, Guilt Trip and Darryl’s Grocery Bag, were also signed to Meter Records. Dan Heaton replaced Matt Whitson on Something To Be Reckoned With, the band's debut album, released in 2000. Following its release, the group embarked on another West Canadian tour, this time with Guilt Trip. When Rob Speers moved to Vancouver, he was replaced by Weyburn resident Blair Cooney. Their first national Canadian tour began in April 2001, when the band toured from Victoria, British Columbia, to Montreal, Quebec. One Shot Left’s second full-length album, Restitution, was released in 2005, again by Meter Records.1 Bassist Justin Brown replaced Corey Tapp for the recording of this album, but left the band at the end of 2006 when he moved to China.2 Corey Tapp has since rejoined the band. Restitution was described as a, "Beautiful beacon in the future of rock," by Beatroute Magazine.3 The opening track on Restitution, "The Night Falls (On Wicked Little Ninjas)", reached #2 on Punk Radio Cast’s Top 40.4 In 2008, One Shot Left played at the Zed Fest, a youth-focused part of the annual Sandfly Festival, in Medicine Hat on Canada Day. They also played two concerts at Meter Records 10 Year Bash in Calgary in November 2008 to celebrate the record label's ten year anniversary. Discography 'Split Albums' *1998 - Wet Feet, with Guilt Trip and Darryl's Grocery Bag 'Tapes' *1998 - In Defence Of Liberty 'Albums' *2000 - Something To Be Reckoned With *2005 - Restitution Skatepunkers *Skatepunkers Blog Links *Myspace